


Black

by Augustus



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-03-28
Updated: 2001-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus/pseuds/Augustus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slayer meets Slayer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: Improv #12: flame -- boot -- ache -- tender

She burst into town, all leather and kohl, attitude emanating from every pore. Dark waves surrounded pale skin in a shadowy halo, ensnaring the moonlight and my own interest as she moved through the night with alluring grace. Strength flowed from every punch, kick and twirl and shone silver within her eyes. Her darkness drew me, a silky black flame amidst the grasping shadows. When she turned to regard me, it was as though something broke inside me; shattering, impaling, trapped by the knowledge in her eyes.

(and)

I saw secrets in her smile, fast hidden mutterings of elusive belief, something not felt for countless nights, buried beneath fire and timber and death. A heart beat. The air thickened and tightened ruby claws around my neck, blissful pressure without and within. Black ice words warmed forgotten thoughts. Desire rose on winged boots, twisting deep, fingers on starlight on shadow swept pavement. Nothing became infinity as the mirror sliced delusion's reflection into charcoal cloaked revelations. One and the same. The same and the One.

(then)

A connection, sealed in need and hate, bound in night and fear and ice. She twisted my everything, thrusting questions razor-like into my soul, an invisible stake turning my heart to ash. I'd felt darkness before, but never its tender caress, black smoke in the air and clouds in my eyes. Hot breath slid eager against my neck as my blood throbbed intoxicatingly within my veins. An unspoken promise dropped solid from her gaze and lingered, frozen, in air thickened by night. Familiarity cast shifting shadows over her features, reminding me of another, tearing iron teeth at my conscience. Silence extended. Days passed, weeks, crystal splintered and the darkness rose.

(now)

Temptation seduces, painted lips burning my own, skin against skin, heat and anger and a shattered reflection. Chilled stone beneath my back, fingers curled in grass and fabric, I float to her touch, breath knotted and forgotten. I ache for the darkness, stretch towards forbidden shadows, arch into nails the colour of blood. Her smile taunts me, tempts me. Tangled limbs block the moon, a confusion of violence and guilt and desire. The night fills me as she fills my senses and I am whole. One and the same. The same and the One.

**28th March 2001**


End file.
